


Remus' day out

by ShallWeSingInPopSense



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Head pats, M/M, Remus looks for some new friends, Remus loves his Janus, Roadtrip, Shapeshifting, Siren song, Siren!Remus, Supernatural AU - Freeform, TW ARE AT END OF CHAPTER, a wild night for Remus, blood drinking mermaids, feral remus, mer!remus, soft times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallWeSingInPopSense/pseuds/ShallWeSingInPopSense
Summary: It’s the night of the full moon, the night where Remus can switch out his siren’s tail for legs, the night where he can run around and meet some new people, fool around…But in the meantime he is just enjoying Janus’ company.Remus would do anything for his Janus.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 14





	Remus' day out

It was Remus’ favourite night of the month.

Janus scritched his hair and he melted into the touch, leaning as close to the man as possible. As he was sitting on the floor with limited room for movement he could only lean against Janny’s knees, but the warmth seeping from him was a pleasantly grounding force neither of them ever mentioned aloud. Janus was wearing thicker gloves than normal, which irked him, but still the touch was gentle and welcomed.

“We are nearly there.” Janus spoke. Remus hummed softly, flapping his hands against his knees. Not too much though -big movements had the tendency to scare people- but enough to show his enthusiasm.

Yeah, a good night. Janus petting his hair, the rumble of the truck around them, the anticipation of a wild night ahead…

Remus knew they were close when he could hear strains of magical song drifting towards them. He perked up. Sirens! More sirens! Of course, Remus would not have come if there weren’t other sirens here, but it was still exciting to hear the other’s magical songs upon the air, to know that his brethren were also striding upon the land tonight, the night of the full moon. Remus near worshiped that moon, the full moon that pulled the tide up to the shore, that pulled the siren’s magic till he could swap his tail for legs, to walk among humans and p la y for a single silvery night...

He shifted excitedly, gripping his legs till it nearly hurt.

“Can you hear anything?” Janus asked, his fingers retreating from his hair.

“6, 8, 9 different songs!” Remus crowed, energy and excitement coursing through him.

“Ok, we will find somewhere to stop nearby, then you can go and find them.”

The van came to a stop shortly after his words, and the door was opened, letting in a draft of salty air and the yellow glow of streetlamps. Remus was borderline whimpering with excitement. He loved the sea, of course, and he was raring to go and explore and find the other sirens. But he would only run if Janus said he could. After all, this was his favourite night of the month, and if he was bad Janus might not take him out anymore.

Janus was straight backed and official now.

“Remus. Listen carefully and follow my instructions. You know the rules. Track the targets, only engage if I give you permission. No interacting with humans.”

Remus grinned with all his teeth, sharp behind the plastic muzzle that prevented him from biting any of his handlers on hunts like these.

“Be good, and I will get you an ice pop when we get back.”

Janus released the lock on Remus’ cage, and he unfolded himself into the back of the military truck. The soldiers in the back with them stood their ground, but Remus could smell their fear. He smiled wider. Sirens drank human blood. Remus himself would have usually been hunting for humans this night, but tonight he was hunting his own kind. Remus didn’t care one way or the other, but Janus was sad when sirens killed humans. If Remus was good, he would get an ice pop, and they wouldn’t shock him with electricity till he passed out.

A snatch of magical song reached him, and he braced for the hunt.

“May I go now Janny?”

“You may.”

Remus sprang into inhuman movement.

It was a good night, and the hunt was on.

**Author's Note:**

> You thought this was going to be fluff??? Never!   
> Comment below if you got caught by the twist!  
> I am considering adding more chapters to this, slowly but surely as Uni is a dumpster fire, but I am still working on Birds of a feather don't worry.
> 
> Tw  
> Captivity  
> Muzzles  
> Power imbalance  
> Manipuluation  
> Mentions of vampirism/blood drinking  
> Implied violence  
> Implied torture/ electrocution  
> caged


End file.
